Hybrid Sight
The Hybrid Sight is an attachment appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 which magnifies an attached Holographic Sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The scope (in conjunction with a Holographic Sight) was seen attached to the M4A1 in the E3 trailer. The magnifier can flip from the right side to the top of the weapon on the fly, allowing for versatile aiming that can be adapted to different combat situations. To prevent people from using the Holographic Sight exclusively, both scopes are brought up slower. The magnifier is activated and deactivated using the control for the first equipment item (left D-pad for consoles, key 3 on PC). For balancing purposes, the Hybrid Sight cannot be used in conjunction with an underbarrel attachment in Multiplayer. Campaign The Hybrid Sight makes three appearances in the campaign, all three times it is part of the player's starting loadout being used by Frost and Yuri. In "Black Tuesday", the player has an M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight attached, while it is attached to the ACR 6.8 in "Scorched Earth". The third appearance is in "Eye of the Storm" where it is attached to an RSASS used by Yuri. Interestingly the scope is fixed on top of the gun while the red dot sight is fixed to the left side, this means the gun has to be turned on its side when using the red dot sight. Multiplayer The Hybrid Sight is also present in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, available exclusively for all of the Assault Rifles at Weapon Proficiency Level 23. It has a 1.2x zoom without the magnifier and a 2.4x zoom with the magnifier. SMGs can mount a similar sight called the HAMR. Gallery File:MW3_Hybrid_Scope_deploy.png|Deploying the Hybrid Sight. File:MW3_Hybrid_Scope_flick_off.png|The player putting down the Hybrid Sight. File:FlipScopeinuse.png|The Hybrid Sight in use. File:Acrhybridscorchedearth.png|The ACR 6.8 w/ Hybrid Sight in "Scorched Earth". HybridSightingame.jpg|The Hyrbid Sight as it appears in third person Hybrid sight holo ads.jpg|Aiming down the Hybrid Sight without the scope. Trivia *The Hybrid Sight provides the same magnification as the ACOG Scope, but is more obstructive for both close range and long range views. *Unlike the Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, and the ACOG Scope, the reticle cannot be customized. *The loss of peripheral vision is similar to that of the ACOG Scope from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Compared to the Red Dot, Holographic, and Iron Sights, the Hybrid Sight has the most amount of sway when aiming down the sights. As with all other sights, the sway can be reduced with Stability and going prone. *When moving while aiming down the sights with the scope put to the side, the player can experience a lot of sway. *The scope switch time is slightly slower on the Hybrid Sight compared to the HAMR Scope. *A sniper variant of the attachment appears on the RSASS in "Eye of the Storm", where the player has either the option of the default sniper scope or an attached Red Dot Sight. This is not available in Multiplayer. *The Holographic sight in the front of the magnifier has 1.2 times zoom which is actually lower than the standard 1.35 times zoom on the iron sights of assault rifles. *When switched to Holographic Sight, the blocking frame is smaller than the actual Holographic Sight alone. The blocking frame is similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Holographic Sight variant. *In Multiplayer, the Hybrid Sight appears to be zoomed in less than singleplayer. *Unfortunately, neither Sleight of Hand Pro nor Quickdraw Pro will make the player change sights quicker. This can be difficult as the player may be surpised while changing sights or may need to change sights due to the distance of the enemy. *The ACR 6.8 present in "Scorched Earth" has the zoom of the multiplayer variant, and the M4A1 has a slightly more higher view, in addition, the M4A1 used in "Black Tuesday" has a unique pickup icon, and when picked up, has the scope set up, whereas the ACR 6.8 has the sight set down when picked up, and uses the standard line icon. *Frost is the only character in Modern Warfare 3 who has access to the Hybrid Sight twice in the campaign. *The Hybrid Sight is the only sight that can be put on assault rifles that has the range of an ACOG scope and close range ability of a Holographic sight or Red Dot sight available, depending on what sight the player uses. *Interestingly, the Hybrid sight in campaign, when the weapon is put down, will always be set off to the side, even though the M4A1 will automatically have it set up when picked up. *During the mission "Dust to Dust", Yuri's MK46 has a Hybrid sight fitted along with a grip and silencer, this is odd as the Hybrid sight cannot be fitted to any LMG in Multiplayer and is not seen on any other LMG in Singleplayer. *RSASS Hybrid Sight has an unique Hybrid Sight, if player switched to an attached Red Dot Sight from default sniper scope, it is similar to when you switched Assault Rifle mode to Grenade Launcher mode if player have Assault Rifle with Grenade Launcher attached on it based on the angle of Red Dot Sight at RSASS Hybrid Sight. Category:Attachments